


Holy Spirit {A Harry Potter Story}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "Some Things Just HappenFor A Reason""And Others You Just Can'tChange..."The war's been won!Everyone rejoice!But what about those people who lost beloved family members?Or partners?Or friends?And what about the people that'll never be the same again?





	1. Baby in the Rubble

"The war has been won." Minerva called, looking out at the hall at all of the students. "Many have died, loved ones, family members and dear friends." she looked around at all the families. Some still sitting with their lost loved ones, others, were seated at tables on either side of the room.  
"Those who wish to leave, may get up and do so. Those who stay will help start the cleanup." Minerva said many people got up, including Molly, Arthur, William, Charles, Percy, Ronald, Ginevra and Fleur, Harry and Hermione.   
But one boy stayed seated.  
George Weasley, but this isn't the George you all know. The smile that was once constantly strung across his face, replaced by a frown. The glowing brown eyes, full of passion, hope and mischief, faded to a dull, broken kind of colour.  
"George, come on. Let's go." Molly said, turning to face her son.  
George just shook his head, "No, you go. I'm going to stay, help clean up this place." he said, turning to face Minerva.  
Molly just nodded and lead the rest of her family out of the hall.

Minerva assigned those who stayed, places to clean.   
George was placed in the last place he wanted to be in.   
What used to be the Room of Requirement, was now a big pile of rubble and burnt trinkets. As much as it pained George to clean this space, he did.   
He was in the middle of cleaning off a mirror when a shrill scream filled the air. He looked up and around but couldn't find anything.  He then glanced at himself in the mirror, there, in front of him, stood none other than Fred. George knew it wasn't real but still looked over his shoulder, just in case. He remembered that no matter how much it pained him to know that his twin was gone, it had hurt someone else so much more.  
Another shrill cry sounded and this time George made his way towards it.   
There, lying with rubble surrounding it, was a baby.   
George picked it up and looked at it, it was the most strange human he had ever seen. She had almost white hair, pale, almost ghost-like skin and brown eyes. George knew he had to take this baby to Minerva, he couldn't bring himself to find its parents.

George walked towards the office where Minerva had been. He knocked on the door.  
"Enter, Mr Weasley." She stated, before turning to face the boy who had walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw the baby.  
"Professor "  
"No need for that, you finished school a while ago Mr Weasley. Please call me Minerva." Minerva stated, still staring at the baby in his arms.  
"Minerva, I don't know how she survived, she was under rubble. But I do know you must find her parents." George said and Minerva nodded.  
"Of course." She walked over and took the baby out of his arms, "you may go back and finish what you were doing, Mr Weasley." She said, dismissing him.  
George smiled, shaking his head. He made his way back to the Room of Requirement.


	2. Hey! Georgie!

George continued to clean the room when he could've sworn he heard his brother call out to him.  
"Hey! Georgie! Can you hear me?" The voice called, it seemed so far off.   
"Yeah Freddie, I hear you." George whispered and a laugh rang out through the room.  
"I'm sad now Georgie." The voice called.  
"Me to Freddie, I miss you heaps." George said and another laugh rang out.  
"Ya really don't remember me, do ya Georgie bear? Freddie would be ashamed." The voice said, sounding closer.  
George looked around confused, he shook his head. 'Must've been imagining things' he thought.  
"Oh no Georgie, I'm very much real." The voice said and a spirit like figure came into view.  
George looked at it, it definitely wasn't Fred, since it was a girl, or rather a lady. She had thick brown curls, almost like Hermione, pale skin, but not to pale, black lips and the most amazing violet coloured eyes. She felt so familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face.  
The lady looked heartbroken, "You really don't remember me Georgie?" She asked, pouting.  
"Sorry Miss?" George questioned, looking at her.  
"Miss Loveday." The lady answered, hoping he'd get the hint.  
"Well, Miss Loveday, I am sorry, but I do not know you. How you know me or Fr-" George chocked and his face saddened, "My brother." He said.  
Miss Loveday stamped her foot on the ground, "Fred said that he sends his love to you and hopes that you can get past his death. Not forget but just get over it. To put his speech frankly." She said, turning and disappearing into the air.  
George was wide-eyed and speechless, that lady could communicate with his brother. But she had been so rude to him. He honestly didn't remember her.


	3. What a Load of Pixiedust!

A/n - Just in case you get confused. This is a couple weeks later, Sash has had many failed attempts at trying to get George to see her. So she's just given up. 

"Sash, hey Sash!" A voice called, as the lady appeared back to where she belonged.  
"Whataya want Freddie?" Sash asked, turning to face the man.  
Fred frowned, "What happened Sash?" He asked.  
Sash scoffed, "You know, Georgie was my favourite" Fred pretended to be hurt, placing his hand over his heart, "but now, I see you were the better twin!" She said, opening the door to her house.  
"You mean, you mean to say that Georgie, of all people, forgot about  _you_  ?" Fred asked and Sash nodded.  
Sash turned to face her friend, there were tears glistening in her eyes, "Yes Freddie, he forgot me." She said, walking into her house.  
Fred followed her, "No! Sash. You were the sister we never had. I don't believe for a second that George has forgotten you!" He exclaimed.  
Sash turned around, her mood swinging suddenly from sad to angry. "I  _was_ the sister you two never had until Genevra came along. Then I was just something he  _pretended_ existed. Freddie, you were the only one that could actually see me. George just played along. HE DOESN'T BELIEVE I EXIST!" Sash screamed the last bit, breaking down into tears.

"Yajahsas, are you okay up there dear?" A voice called.  
Fred looked at Sash, "That's really your name? Like your mother actually named you that?" He asked.  
Sash laughed, "Yeah, she did. The first time you guys met me, I was standing behind you when you guys stood in front of a mirror. So when I spelled my name out, it was written backwards in the mirror." She said.  
"So, let me make sure I've got this. You are a real person?"  
"Umm, I think so. Maybe not when you guys were young and played with me. But very much so."  
"You only visited us when you slept, like a spirit?"  
Sash nodded, "When you sleep, your spirit leaves your body. So yes."  
"And your real name isn't Sashajay, it's Yajahsas. Which is Sashajay backwards?"   
"Correct again Freddie. Wait, if you're visiting me now, does that make you asleep?" Sash asked, staring at the man in front of her.  
Fred shook his head sadly, "No, Sash. As you could probably tell, from visiting Georgie, there was a major wizarding war over there. So, I'm not sleeping Sash. I'm..." He trailed off, pain shone through his eyes.  
It took Sash a few minutes to figure it out, "No! That's a load of Pixiedust. The great Fred Weasley, master prankster and my best friend and only friend  _dead!_ " She exclaimed, gasping loudly.  
Fred laughed at her dramatic manner, shaking his head. "Yeah Sash. I, the awesome Fred Weasley, am dead. And I died in the most humiliating way possible." He said.  
Sash smiled as she walked past her mother, "Hi mother, you remember those dreams Robin was having right? About the girl who ended up coming here?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Her mother walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, "Maria, she's lovely. Why do you ask?"  
Sash smiled, "No reason, I was just curious." She said.   
Her mother shook her head, heading back to the kitchen, mumbling about her daughter.  
"Ow!" Sash exclaimed, shooting a look at Fred who looked back at her with a pout, "Why'd you do that?"  
"Because you lied to your mother for one." Fred said, staring at her.  
Sash's face contorted and she stared at him, "I did not lie to my mother. I just asked a question. Fred, how do you know George doesn't visit me in his sleep?" She stated, crossing her arms.  
Fred went to say something, but no sound came out and he closed his mouth.  
"Exactly, so think before you speak." Sash said, walking towards the front door.   
Fred followed in defeat.   
Sash made her way towards the stables at Moonacre Manor, she snuck over to Periwinkle, letting her out and grabbing all the riding gear.  
"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Fred asked, watching her.  
Sash just smiled, "Ya think you can keep up with me Freddie?" She asked, mounting the horse.  
Fred smirked, "Of course, but why do you ask?" He said.  
"Curiosity killed the cat Freddie." Sash said with a smile, "Come on Peri, let's get out of here."   
With that, Periwinkle started trotting forward at a comfortable speed. Fred floated beside her.  
"You aren't  going to tell me what you're doing, are you?" Fred asked, flicking at her curls.  
Sash laughed, "Soon Freddie." She said as Periwinkle gained speed. 'As soon as I'm out of this horrid place.' Sash though as they ran towards the door of the town.


	4. Escape Reality

Many hours later, as darkness started to swallow the land. Sash, Peri and Fred stopped. Well, Sash and Peri stopped to rest, Fred said his farewells and disappeared

It was almost midnight when Sash woke up with a shrill scream. She looked around, not being able to see Periwinkle because it was dark, she started to freak out. "I wish that Fred never left," Sash whispered, tears flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. Sash curled up against a tree, a million thoughts going through her head.  
'Why did I run away?' 'Has anyone noticed I am gone?' 'Why did Freddie leave me alone?' 'Will George remember me?'   
Were the main ones that ran through her mind as she laid, shivering and sobbing.

When morning came, Sash was awoken by a sudden cold sensation. She sat up with a start, she looked around, moving her head rapidly. Standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder was Fred. He cracked a smirk at her, sticking his whole arm through her stomach.   
Sash felt a cold sensation, causing her body to recoil and her stomach to twist into a knot. She was happy she had not eaten the day before. She felt a burning sensation in her throat and turned to scream at Fred, instead a horrible vile filled her mouth and she began to gag.  
Fred's eyes widened, he knew he couldn't do a thing about it. He watched on as his best friend, heaved up.   
Sash kept heaving up the horrid acidic fluids, just when she thought it was going to stop, the feeling would come back again.   
When she had finally finished, she looked up at Fred, anger blazed through her eyes.  
"Sash, look. I'm sorry." Fred said.  
Sash smiled, the horrible taste still in her mouth. "Just help me find water, there's a pond nearby-" she began heaving again.  
Fred nodded, drifting further up into the air and looking around for water.

-Weasley Wizard Wheezes-  
George made his way around the shop, helping out the children who were getting extended holidays until Hogwarts was fixed.   
He had a spring in his step and tried his best to smile and be cheerful. But it was hard, he still hadn't grieved over Fred properly and was looking for a distraction.  
He smiled as he remembered what had happened;  
_The war was over._  
_Harry was dead_  
_He had won. Voldemort had won._  
_They watched on as Voldemort made his speech and asked for people to come forward. Draco was urged forward by his father._  
_Then Neville stepped forward and everyone watched in horror as the Death Eaters laughed._  
_"What's your name?" Voldemort asked._  
_"Neville Longbottom," Neville answered._  
_"I'm sure we could find you a rank somewhe-"_  
_"I'd like to say something," Neville stated, cutting Voldemort off. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. "_  
_"Stand down Neville! " Seamus stated._  
_"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here." He pointed at his heart, "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks... they didn't die in vain. But YOU will. 'Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat._  
_Just then Harry fell from Hagrid's arms and stood up. Everyone screamed with happiness._  
_George turned to his side, "Fre-" he stopped and turned back._

_-Skip to the end of the war-_

_As the war was over and Harry had won._  
_They decided to do a tribute for those who had died, just like they did for Dumbledore._  
_When they raised their wands to the sky and everyone looked down._  
_George slowly wrote in looped letters,_ _ **mischief managed Freddie.**_  
_It clung in the air and everyone just stared at the sky._


	5. London Pub

Fred found a stream near by, he made his way back to Sash. "Hey Sash." he called.  
Sash looked up, her face was bleached of colour. "Yeah Fred." she said, her voice was hoarse and hushed.   
"Do you think you can walk?" Fred asked, staring at the poor lady in front of him. He hated not being able to help her physically.  
Sash shook her head, "Freddie, I can barely talk. Let alone walk." she hissed weakly, closing her eyes.   
Fred started to freak out, "Sash!" he exclaimed, landing on the ground and running over to her. He cursed under his breath, not being able to touch her with out going through her made it hard. "Stupid war!" he muttered, looking around. The place looked so familiar, he just couldn't remember.

-The Burrow-  
George appeared in the kitchen, his mother had just walked in as he had. She let out a scream, leaning on the doorframe for support. George's eyes widened and he ran over to check if she was okay. "I'm so sorry mum." he said.  
Molly laughed, "It's fine George. I'm fine." she said, pushing her son away, "I'm only forty eight you know, I'm not going to drop dead before I get to meet my grandchildren."  
George shook his head at his mother, he had seen she was worn down from the war and looked older then her age. He smiled as he watched his mother act so normal. But he then remembered that it wasn't the first time she'd lost one because of a war.  
"We're all heading into Diagon Alley tomorrow morning, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. You will come and see us?" Molly asked, turning to face George.  
"Of course! But why are you all coming to Diagon Alley?" George asked.  
Molly laughed, "I thought we'd get Ginny's school stuff and it would be nice to get out of the house. After all, Ginny hasn't left her room since Harry left her and her brother died. So I thought we'd get out of the house." she said.  
George just smiled, "Remember to come and visit the shop. I could always use a helping hand." he said.  
"Maybe you could get Ginny on board with you. I don't think I'm cut out to help you with the joke shop." Molly said, her and George laughed.  
"Gin's up in her room right?" George asked and Molly nodded.   
"Yours or hers. She'll be in one of them." Molly said, walking around the kitchen, pulling pans out of the cupboards.  
George nodded and made his way out of the kitchen, going to find his sister.

 


	6. Not Real

Fred frantically tried to get Sash to stay up, but the girl kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

-The Burrow-  
George made his way up the stairs, stopping on the floor Ginny's room. He walked over to her door and knocked on it. He waited for an answer but didn't get one. "Ginny." he called quietly through the door. After a few minutes, George sighed and made his way towards the his old room. He opened the door and peeked in, he saw his little sister, sitting on Fred's bed. She was leaning against the wall and her eyes were closed. George smiled, he made his way over to his sister, he sat next to her and looked around the room. The memories flooded back of him and his brother, making prank products, testing them, pranking their family, Percy always was his favourite one to prank. George whispered, looking at his sister, expecting her to answer but remembering she was sleeping.   
Him and Sash. A faint whisper went through the room.  
George stared at Ginny as she slowly sat up. She looked almost dead, her cheeks were hollow, lips were chapped and the colour in her eyes had faded. She had such a sadness in her eyes evident.   
"Gin, are you okay? And I don't want the rubbish you have been telling mum." George said, looking at the wisp his sister has become, 'This isn't Ginny, not the Ginny I know.' he thought.  
Ginny's mouth opened a bit but then she closed it. "No Georgie, I'm not fine. You know this, you know Freddie meant just as much to me as he did to you, I couldn't take it, not seeing him, not seeing you smile George. Not the fake smile that you posses all the time now, a genuine smile. After about two weeks of this," she pointed at her appearance, " "Harry gave up, he left me because he was in the same state, he didn't help me, he couldn't save me. Hero's are meant to help people! He only got with me after the war because his girlfriend, one of my other friends, you may know her, died. He made it worse, I had no one for a few days, then mum came to check on me and found me lying in bed. For the past week, I've refused any food, Georgie I cant eat. My body rejects anything I put in it." she broke down into tears.  
George could see her chest moving in and out as she drew sharp, short breaths. He shook his head snaked his hands underneath her, picking her up and placing her in his lap, holding her tight as she cried. "Gin. its okay. I'm not going to leave you, not until you're better." he whispered.  
Ginny smiled, she took note of the fact that, curled up against her brother, she could feel his ribs poke out under his suit and she knew the care would go both ways. With each others support and care, she knew they might just heal together.  
"I told myself it wasn't real." Ginny whispered, her voice raspy from crying.  
"Don't worry Gin." George said.

"I did too..."

 


	7. Help Me - Help You

The next day...

Fred stayed with Sash all night, it didn't matter to him anymore that he couldn't do anything to help her, he just wanted to make sure she was alright. Periwinkle was nowhere to be seen.

At around six in the morning, 'We'd all be having breakfast right now' he thought with a sad smile.

Just then, Peri came back with someone on her back. A young lady, about 17 years old with blonde hair. She spotted Sash and frowned.

She hopped up of the horse and ran over, "Dear girl." She said. "Hello Fred." She said with a smile.

Fred first stared in shock but caught her accent, "Luna, you can see me?" He asked.

Luna nodded, "Oh yes, you aren't invisible. You chose to roam the earth in the footsteps of your past self." She said, turning her attention back to Sash. "Who is this lovely girl?" she asked, bending down next to Sash.

"This, this is Sashajay. But people just call her Sash." Fred said.

Luna looked at the girl in front of her, she had a striking resemblance to Hermione. Her bushy chestnut hair, although a darker shade, still strikingly like Hermione's. "What a lovely name." she said, "What happened to her?"

Fred shook his head, "This is my fault, I didn't know that I could hurt her like this." he said.

"Just tell me what happened to her Fred." Luna's voice was stern.

"I accidently, shoved my arm through her stomach." Fred said.

"Fred Weasley, you buffoon. She could die." Luna said, "Do you think you could assist me in any way, so that she doesn't die."

Fred shook his head, "I'm a ghost, I can't physically pick her up." he said.

Luna let out a frustrated sigh and tried her best to pick Sash up, but she couldn't. Though Luna was strong, she wasn't strong enough to pick the dying girl up. "Fred, I don't think we can save her." Luna said, her voice dripped with sorrow, she didn't want Sash to die, but couldn't do anything about it.

Fred burst out laughing.

Luna looked at him, completely confused at why he was laughing. "Fred, do enlighten me on what is so funny." she said.

"Luna, you're a witch remember. There's a spell that levitates bodies." Fred said, sobering up.

Luna groaned, "How could I have forgotten?" she muttered, taking her wand out of her pocket. She swished and flicked her wand, causing Sash to levitate off the ground. "Now, St Mongo's would be the best place for her to go, but as we are closer to Diagon Alley, I think, The Leaky Cauldron would be best and I'll get Hannah to call a healer." Luna said, aloud.

Fred nodded, "Now, can we go? Before she actually dies." he said, floating ahead.

Luna nodded, mounting Periwinkle as they all started off to The Leaky Cauldron. Sash floating silently behind them, in a trance-like state.

-The Burrow-

Molly was surprised that George had coaxed Ginny out of his room. They sat at the kitchen table, Molly had mentioned that Ron and Hermione were visiting before they had to go back to work.

"Good morning Gin-" Ron said, his breath catching when he caught sight of his sister. Hermione stood next to him and they wore the same expression, but for a different reason. Standing behind George and Ginny in the doorway was Harry. Ginny ignores them and kept eating.

George turned around and stared at Harry, "Get out of here." He said.

Harry flinched but didn't move.

Ginny turned around and her eyes welled with tears, she stood up and walked over to Harry, who was leaning against the doorframe. Everyone over at the table could see Ginny's clenched fists, but Harry was completely oblivious to this fact.

"Hello Ginny." He said, cheerily.

A growl rolled in the back of Ginny's throat as she raised her arm and drew it back. Before Harry could even react and think to protect himself, Ginny struck him square in the face.

Harry's head hit the doorframe and he fell to the ground, blood gushed out of his nose.

"Ginny, why'd you hit Harry?" Ron asked, walking over to check on his friend.

Ginny had tears running down her cheeks, she turned and ran back up to her room.

George stood up, walking towards the doorway, he turned to face Harry and shook his head, "You're an ass, I only just coaxed her out of my room. She hasn't eaten in a week. And you decide to show up here, after you did that to her. That's just mean, you're not the hero she thought you were." He said, going to his room where he knew he'd find Ginny.

 

 


	8. NO! I'm Real

George made his way back to his room to find Ginny, quietly crying and talking softly.  
"Freddie, I just don't understand what he sees in her. He's just so thick, he can't see that she's the reason that Harry broke off with me. And I know you loved her Freddie, but she's down right arse." Ginny said, "She was my friend, but not anymore. I refuse to talk to her Freddie. If you were here, things would be different. I'd be with Harry and you'd have your girl."   
George shook his head and walked over to Ginny, "Gin, mum said for us to get ready." he said.  
Ginny looked up at him and half smiled, "Okay Georgie. But please, do me a favour." she said.  
"Anything Gin." George said, helping her up off the floor.  
"First, please don't tell anyone I talk to Fred. If mum found out, well, she'd think I was crazy." Ginny said and they laughed, the first real laugh that either of them had done for almost a month. Not a forced one, a genuine laugh and smile.  
"Don't worry Gin, I write him." George said.  
"And please, please come and stand at my door. It's not that I can't defend myself, I just don't-"   
"Don't worry Gin, I understand. You don't have to tell me why." George said, "Lead the way, oh brilliant Princess Ginevra." George said, causing Ginny to giggle as they made their way up to her room.

Ginny walked into her room, she made her way over to her bed, she sat on the corner of it, looking around her room. She couldn't stand to be in it, as much as Fred's death had hurt her, being in this room did more. She sighed and made her way over to the closet and pulled out a shirt and pants. A lovely matching outfit Fred and George had got her as a gift just before the war.   
"I believe you would look absolutely smashing in that outfit." a voice said,startling Ginny.  
Ginny screamed from fright, leaning against the wall near her window was Harry.  
"You alright in the Gin?" George called.  
"Yeah Georgie, I just tripped. No harm done." Ginny called back, turning her full attention to Harry. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed at Harry who smirked.  
"Well Ginevra, I've been thinking. I still love you Gin." He said.  
Ginny just laughed, "So what now? Just because you're the great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and will forever more now, I'm supposed to confess my undying love for you? No Harry. You've had your chance, and now you want me back, but life doesn't work like that. Just because you got three chances with life, doesn't mean you get more than one for my love. How would Ron feel, if I told him that you and Hermione are having a fling. Except, I don't think i could do that to someone." she said, grabbing her outfit and heading towards the door.  
Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist, "Gin, wait. Please, just hear me out." he pleaded.  
Ginny tensed up, she turned slowly. "Let me go Harry." she said, her face darkening.  
Harry flinched at the tone she used, but persisted to still hold her wrist.  
Ginny raised her other arm and punched him.   
Harry stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose again, "You bitch." he said, refusing to let her get away so easily. He yanked her wrist and she stumbled towards him.  
"What did you call me, you attention whore?" Ginny said, spitting in his face.  
Harry growled at her, "You're going to regret that Gin." he said, letting go of her arm and pushing her to the ground.  
The air was knocked out of Ginny's lungs, she gasped for air. "Harry, stop. I don't want to have to hurt you anymore then I have already have." she said, placing her hands up in front of her face.  
Harry smirked, shaking his head, "No Gin, you don't get a choice now. You  either fight, or die the same way my mother did, pleading to not be killed." he said, cracking his knuckles.  
Ginny let out a whimper, picking herself up off the ground. She raised her fists in front of her face.   
Harry threw a punch at Ginny and she caught the fist.  Flipping him to the ground with no verbal magic, she climbed on top of him and smirked. Raising her fist she hit him square in the face, multiple times. Ginny couldn't control herself, she just kept hitting Harry until George walked in and pulled her off him.  
"Ginny, calm down."  George said, holding her back.  
Ginny growled and tried to pull away, "No, I have to kill him." she said.  
Harry stood up and smirked at her, he had two black eyes and a bloody nose and lip.   
"Get out of here." George said to Harry.  
Harry made his way to the exit, "Slut." he muttered.  
Ginny finally managed to escape and charged at him, "What did you call me Harry James Potter?" she screamed, pushing him face first into the wall next to the door.   
"Slut, because you are one." Harry said.  
Ginny grinned, her face twisted. " Go, get out of here Harry." she said.  
Harry slid out the door and stood out the door.  
Ginny smirked, "Womanizer, woman, womanizer." she sang loud enough, knowing he was still out there. She walked back over to George who had her outfit, "Come on George, I'll get changed in your room."   
Ginny walked out the door first, "You're a womanizer, you're a womanizer Harry." she sang and made her way back up to George's room.

Ginny got changed and just in time to hear her mother call them all down, including Harry. They all flooed to Diagon Alley.

-The Leaky Cauldron-      
As each Weasley tumbled out of the fireplace. There was a big commotion outside. A lady, about Harry's age was running towards the exit, "Oh, get out of the way Weasley's." she said, rushing past them.  
"Such a rude girl." Molly said, making sure everyone was there.   
Hermione shook her head, "Leave Hannah. She's probably just stressed out." she said, watching Hannah exit.   
But it was when George looked up, did he see what the real cause of her rudeness was. Near the entrance to the pub was a albino girl with almost white hair. Behind her was a floating body. But what shocked George most, was that next to the albino girl was a ghost. The ghost looked so much like Fred, that George turned to face Ginny. He tapped her shoulder.  
"Tell me you're seeing this too." he said to her.  
Ginny turned to face the commotion and a shrill scream emitted from her mouth. "Luna, what's going on?" she asked, ignoring Molly's pleas for her to not intervene.  
Luna turned to face Ginny, "Oh, how lovely to see you again Ginny. Well, the horse out there caused so much of a noise that I followed it and found this lovely Lady, her name is Sashajay. Fred was with her." she said.  
Ginny shook her head, "Luna, Freddie died in the war. Mum calls me insane when I talk to him, he's gone. I'll never get him back. Neither will Georgie." she said.  
Sash let out a ear-splitting scream and everyone turned their attention to the almost dying girl.  
"She needs Medical Attention immediately. Do any of you Weasley's know any Healers on quick call or something?" Hannah asked.  
"Hermione, give me your phone-thing-a-ma-bob." George demanded and Hermione nodded, giving him her cell phone.  
George quickly dialed a number, "Yes. I understand that you don't particularly want to hear from me or any of my family. But there's a lady that needs your help, she's almost dead. Gin and I can take care of him while you help this lady. You'll come. Okay, see you soon." He hung up.  
"Who was that?" Ginny asked.  
George smirked, "You'll find out in a minute or so." He said and as if on a cue, a lady in her twenties with green hair walked out of the fireplace with a baby in her arms.  
"Don't make me regret helping this lady George." She said, staring at George who was grinning like crazy.  
"I didn't actually think you'd come." George said, walking over to take the baby off the lady.  
"No!" She said, "I don't trust you alone with Austin. Ginny, please make sure this prankster doesn't injure my child."   
Ginny looked confused, "Do I know you?" She asked.  
The lady laughed, she walked over to Ginny and looked her in the eye, "Behind these hazel eyes you do." She said, pointing at her eyes, which were hazel, but if you could just look close enough, or be observant enough. You could see a flicker of blue.  
"Excuse me. But why don't you trust me with my nephew?" George asked walking over.  
"Godson. Ginny is the Godmother." The lady corrected George.  
"What's going on here? And I still don't know who you are." Ginny said.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." she said, whisking her wand out and muttering a few words. Two small pieces of plastic landed in her hand, "unfortunately, muggle dye doesn't come off with magic." she said, looking back up at them with piercing blue eyes.  
Ginny's face lit up and she flung her arms around the lady, "I missed you Rubs." she said.  
Austin squealed.   
'Rubs' laughed, "Here Ginny. You take care of Austin with Fre- George. I'm going to take care of this lady." she said, following Hannah up to the room Sash was in.  
Ginny looked down at Austin, she saw his mother's eyes. But behind them were his father's mischief. He had black hair, but it sat like his father's. A little messy. Ginny looked at George, "He's definitely a Weasley." she said, and George nodded.


	9. Luna's Love

Overnight, Shas' condition worsened. Fred, Luna and 'Rubs' stayed with her. Every time George came to see how she was, he could've sworn two things. One, he had seen this lady before and two, he could see Fred's spirit or ghost. He'd walk away, muttering about his sanity.   
Ginny had gone to ask 'Rubs' a few things about Austin when she wasn't busy and as much as she'd like to throw it in her parents faces, she just couldn't comprehend the fact that her brother's ghost was floating beside Luna, watching over Sash.

It was Saturday and Molly had collected Ginny and Hermione, who was going back to complete her last year with Ginny, they made their way to Diagon Alley.

'Rubs' hovered over Sash like a hawk. Any change in behaviour, she would swoop down to make sure she was okay.  
Fred turned to Luna, "Shouldn't you be getting your school stuff too?" he asked.  
Luna shook her head and bit her tongue, "I don't think I could bare to go back. Ginny and Hermione, they know that Harry and Ron are safe with the Aurors, they know that their relationships won't be put in risk. But mine..." she shook her head and looked back at Sash.  
Fred was shocked at her words, "You and Neville?" he asked.  
Luna shook her head again, "It didn't work out. I love him and all but he just doesn't seem to feel the same. So he gently, let me go..." she said, turning on her heel and **walking** out of the room.   
It had just caught on in Fred's mind. He hadn't seen Luna skip at all, she always skipped everywhere, but now she just walked. She was happy for Neville, but he could see beyond that, he knew what it felt like to love someone _you could never have._


	10. Fight for Life

Sash opened her eyes and was half blinded by a bright blue light. She looked around and she could see Fred, but only Fred. No George. No Periwinkle. Only Fred.  
"Fred?" She asked, blinking a few times  
The person turned around and shakes his head. "Now, I'm not George, my name is Newt." He says, smiling at her.  
A smile cracked on her face, "Uncle Newt?" She asked and the man nodded.  
"How's my little marsh hare been?" Newt asked.  
Sash laughed, she loved seeing her uncle young. He looked so full of life. Then the shock of reality hits her hard, like a rock to the face.   
"Uncle Newt, am I dead?" Sash asks, staring at her uncle with desperation in her eyes.   
Newt laughed, "You always were a strange girl Marsh Hare. No, more like in limbo. Between, you have the choice. I'm the ticket to see most of your family, your physical self just has to find its key back there." He said.  
Sash nodded, noticing another figure come into view, a smile cracked on her face as she ran past her uncle and flung her arms around him.   
Newt smiled, watching his niece.  
"Freddie, I've been waiting so long to hug you, it's just impossible when I'm human and you're not." Sash exclaims, she suddenly takes a step back and her face hardens. "How's Georgie?" She asks.  
"I don't know." Fred says in a whisper, Sash sees pain in his eyes.  
"Freddie, what's wrong?" She asks.  
Fred shakes his head, "You can't leave Sash, you can't leave Georgie. I've seen him when he comes to check over Hayley, he's trying to figure out who you are, he just needs you, so please come back." He said, his eyes had certain urgent plea look about them.  
Sash looks back at her uncle, "But, what about you Uncle Newt?" she asks, hearing Fred gasp.  
Newt shakes his head, "Go Marsh Hare. I'll still be here when you come back." he said.  
Sash shook her head, "I'm not going unless you come to Fred." she said, turning to face him.  
"I can't Sash. I made my choice. You can't bring back the dead." Fred said.  
Sash just smiled, looking past her as a staircase appeared, "I'll see you soon Fred." she said, pushing him towards it muttering, "et animam meam porto"   
"No,Sash!" Fred called, trying to reach her but it was no use. He could feel himself being sucked away.  
"fugit enim vita" Sash called as Fred faded away.

"SHE'S WAKING UP!" Hayley screamed down the hall. A stampede of feet came racing down the hall, led by Hannah closely followed by Luna.  
Fred sat up, (yes Fred, Sash sacrificed her life for him.), looking around, he saw George. "George! Sashajay, she sacrificed her life. For me." he screamed.  
George stared in shock, "Fred?" he asked.  
Fred nods, "You remember Sasha right?" he asks, his voice sounding feminine, but still having a deep tone.  
George nods, "Of course. She was so awesome." he said.  
"Yeah, well she sacrificed her body for my spirit. If that makes sense." Fred said, looking down at himself.  
"This is so bizarre." Ginny said.  
"You're telling me." Fred said, sitting up.   
"We have to get your body back." George said.  
"That isn't possible." Luna said.   
Everybody turned to face her.  
"As Sashajay gave her life to you. No amount of magic can undo that. She's gone now." Luna said.  
Fred groaned, "Why wouldn't she listen to me." He muttered.  
"Because she's Sasha! She listens to no one, remember how much trouble she used to get us into?" George said.  
Hayley noticed small letters inscribed on the back of Fred's, she also noticed that he was starting to get some of his old features back. "Everybody out!" She demanded.  
After many protests, everyone was out of the room. Hayley was sitting beside the window, looking out it.  
Every minute, Fred was becoming more like Fred and less like Sasha. He no had his ginger hair back and brown eyes. His body was taking a while.  
"Hayley. Why do you think Sasha chose to save me?" Fred asked, his voice still had a feminine touch to it.   
Hayley shook her head, "Put your wrists together and read the words out, left to right." She said.  
Fred did as he was told and began reading out loud, "et animam meam porto. custos angelus." He said looking confused.  
Hayley smiled, "Smart girl, she used Latin. It translates to 'You carry my life, my guardian angel.' She gave her life to you. But why?" She said.  
Fred thought for a moment, "Because that's what best friends do. They save each other. I think that she knew George needed me more than herself." He said and stood up.  
He was almost back to normal, "And that I had many people that loved me, and needed me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

George sat in the joke shop, looking around at everything. 'Freddie's back now.' He thought, 'Everything can go back to normal.'  
There was a knock at the door and there stood a mother with her daughter.   
"Is the shop opened?" The mother asked and George stood up with a smile.  
"Yes, of course it is." He said.  
"Yay!" The little girl screamed, running off.  
The mother smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you, the muggle shops wouldn't sell someone as young as little Nymph items." She said.  
George laughs, "Of course, well we encourage the thought of bringing happiness." He said, watching Nymph run around, looking at everything.  
Nymph picked up a love potion and her eyes lit up.  
"Nymphadora Lavender Wood, you put that love potion down right now!" The mother called, running after her daughter.  
George laughed, watching the girl outrun her mother.  
Nymph was laughing and looking behind her for her mother, she ran into George and fell back, landing on her butt. She looked up at George with terror in her eyes.  
George just smiled and helped her up. "Listen to your mother and put the potion back, they're only sold to big kids." He said.  
Nymph nodded and handed George the potion before going to grab a box of puking pastilles.  
The mother smiled, "Thank you." She said, "You're George right?"  
George nodded, "Yes." He said.  
"I'm Penelope." She said.  
"Penelope, as in Penelope Clearwater?" George asked.  
She nods, "Wood soon." she said, watching her daughter.   
Nymph came back over with her arms full, though it was only a few products.   
George noticed they were all the products that went into a Skiving Snackbox.  
"How much?" Penelope asked, pulling a money pouch out.  
"This one's on the house." George smiled, looking down at Nymph. "Don't waste those."   
She shook her head, handing them to George to put them in a bag for her.  
"Thank you George." Penelope said, taking Nymph's hand and they left.  
George smiled, "Happy Pranking." he whispered.

 


	11. With Her Uncle

Over the next few days, everyone crowded Fred. Wanting to know what it was like to be a ghost and where he went. Except Hayley and George, who stood by, watching.  
"When do you plan on telling him that Austin is his?" George said, cradling his godson in his arms.  
"When everything settles down, I don't even think he's noticed Austin, to be honest." Hayley said, looking down at the ground. Austin opened his eyes and looked up at George.  
"You know, he got your eyes." George said.  
Hayley nodded, "But everything else is all Weasley, except the hair, I don't know how a child with both parents having bright hair, can end up with dark hair." she said.  
George laughed, "That's like asking how you ended up with naturally red hair but both your parents had black hair." he said.  
Hayley nodded, " Yeah. I guess you're right." she said.  
"He could be a metamorphmagus, like Tonks." George pointed out.  
"Yeah, or have my powers." Hayley said.  
"Or be exactly like his father." George said.  
"Or a mermaid like mum." Hayley said.  
"Or he could be completely unique." someone said behind them.  
Everyone turned around to face a women, she looked quiet old. She had a mass of blonde hair in ringlets on her head and dazzling blue eyes. Behind her was a boy, more of a man. He had brown hair and green eyes.  
"So many redheads, who was she always talking about Robin?" the women asked the boy.  
"Two of them, completely identical. They all used to get into lots of trouble." Robin said, "Until one forgot, sister at fault."  
Fred looked closely at the woman, "You're Yajahsas's mother, aren't you?" he asked.  
The woman nodded, "Yes, my name is Maria, Maria Loveday." she said.  
"Loveday," George whispered, the reality of what had happened a few days before hitting his like a bludger to the head.   
"Have any of you seen my sister, she's about this tall " he points to his shoulder, "with-"  
"Curly chestnut brown hair, purple eyes and pale skin." George said.  
"Yes, how'd you know?" Maria asked.  
"Because I'm George. And she was my best friend for three years." George said, looking over at his brother.   
"And she's gone." Fred said, frowning.  
"Where?" Maria asked.  
"She's with her Uncle Newt now." Fred said.  
"She gave her life for my brother." George said.  
Maria smiled, "That's my girl." she whispered sadly.

 


	12. The Weasley Crew

It was 2009 and Fred was walking with Hayley and George through Kings Cross Station.   
On Fred's right was Austin, now eleven he was pushing his cart along with him. On Fred's right was a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, she was nine. Beside George was another boy with light brown hair and blue eyes, he was six. On either side of Hayley was two girls with black and blue eyes, they were four. Sitting one Austin's trunk was a two year old girl with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. And in Hayley's arms was a one year old girl with curly light brown hair and brown eyes.   
As they stood in front of the barrier, Fred smiled down at his son as he picked the girl up off the trunk.  
"NO!" the girl said, trying to get out of her father's grasp.  
Austin laughed, "Rosie, you need to stay with dad, so that I can go through the barrier." he said.  
Rose groaned and stood next to her father. Austin ran at the wall, going through.  
He waited on the other side for the rest of his family, he smiled as he saw Teddy and Victoire.   
Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked, with them was a few children.  
Austin smiled, "Hey J, Al, Vicky, Niq." he said with a smile, "where's Teddy?"  
Victoire pointed over at a lady with white hair, "He's over there with Andromeda." she said.  
Hayley looked over at Andromeda and Teddy, she smiled. "I'll be back." she whispered to Fred, holding Lucy close, she walked over.  
"Dromeda?" Hayley asked, looking at her.  
Andromeda looked away from Teddy and at Hayley. She smiled, "Sweetness, do I know you?" she asked.  
Hayley laughed, "Teddy, Austin is waiting for you with Victoire." she said, turning on her heel, "and dad did always say you were his favourite cousin."  she walked away.

Victoire and Teddy had gone off to find a compartment in the train, leaving Austin all by himself.  
"Are you nervous?" Fred asked, crouching next to him.  
Austin nodded, "What if I get sorted into Slytherin?" he asks.  
Hayley was a little disappointed to hear her son say this, "Then we will still love you." she said.  
"Yes, one of the, the brightest and most talented witches I know came from Slytherin." Fred said.  
"Who?" Austin asked.  
Hayley smiled, "I was." she said, just as a young girl with curly chestnut coloured hair ran past.  
"Petunia, get back here right now." a voice called from behind them.  
Another girl with straight red hair ran past, chasing her sister.   
"Lillian, stop chasing your sister. Both of you get back here." a lady said and both girls stopped in their tracks. They turned around and looked past the gang of Weasleys, Potters, Granger Weasleys and Black Weasleys at their parents.   
"I know that voice." Harry and Hayley said at the same time.  
They both turned to face the two parents.  
The two girls were now standing by their parents.  
"Harry?" the man asked.  
"Hayley." the woman hissed.  
"Hey Dudley." Harry said with a smile, "Who's this?"  
"I'm -"   
"Her names Ellie Rose Dursley now I guess, she used to be a frost." Hayley said.  
"That's me, where's Olive?" Ellie asked.  
"Same place Lillian is." Hayley said, staring at Ellie.  
"I'm right here." Lillian said.  
"Not you sweetie, your aunt." Ellie said to her daughter.  
"Looks like not all Black's have good taste after all." Ellie sneered, glancing at the Weasley's.  
"At least I'm not a squib." Hayley sneered, she had nothing against squibs, she just hated Ellie.  
Ellie was taken back by the comment, "What happened to your head of fire? Decided to go more mediocre?" she asked.  
"Better the you, albino freak." Hayley said, Draco and Scorpius were coming through the barrier with their eldest daughter behind them when this was said.  
"Hope you weren't talking about me." he said, standing behind Ellie.  
"Draco, it's been ages, and no. I was talking to Mrs Dursley in front of you. You may know her as Frost though."  Hayley said.  
"Remember Weasley, more than half your friends were albino with dark hair. Your sister was to." Ellie said, grabbing Lillian's hand and walking away.  
"I'll talk to you later Harry." Dudley said, following Ellie. But Petunia stayed, she looked at Harry and smiled.   
Harry smiled sadly as he caught Petunia's eyes, they were purple...

 


	13. Epilogue

A full year had passed and it was Christmas time at the Burrow.  
Everyone got together, even Charlie, was there. Many of Molly’s children, had children.  
Much to everyone’s surprise, even Percy had a partner. But George didn’t.  
Harry cleaned his act up and got back together with Ginny.  
Hermione and Ron were together, he never found out about Harry and Hermione.  
Fred and Hayley were happy, with their Weasley sized family.  
Bill and Fleur had three children with them.  
Charlie had even found somebody, her name was Alessia.  
So George was left alone, with no one.  
He had tried with Angelina, but she much preferred Flint over George.  
Molly had soon bought the food out and the feast was soon in comense.  
George loved listening to all the children’s stories, but his favourite was about the ghost with the curly hair that haunted the Transfiguration classroom.

After dinner, he sat down with Teddy, Austin and Victoire to listen to them talk about their year. While everyone else would get bored and start their own conversations, George would listen contently.   
Tonight it was Austin’s turn to tell the story. He said in front of his godfather, Teddy and Victoire had wondered off.  
“So, it was a few weeks ago, I was wondering around the castle with Petunia when we stumbled apron the abandoned Transfiguration classroom. You know, the haunted one. Anyway, we went inside and saw the ghost up at the chalk board with Peeves, they were writing profanities on the board. We kept hearing the ghost say, “One day they'll appreciate the pranks they pulled.” To Peeves.  
He replied with, “They'll never understand how precious pranks are. Well except Harry.”   
The ghost nodded at Peeves and turned around seeing us she smirked and flew at us with the chalkduster hitting it over our heads.  
We walked into Potions covered in white, Professor Slughorn was not happy. We ended up getting a detention and had to clean the Potions classroom till it was gleaming, which was extremely hard seeing as Teddy blew his potion up.   
Anyway, That’s how my first term went.” Austin explained with a smile.  
George smirked, “Does your mother know about your detention?” he asked.  
Austin shook his head, “No, please don’t tell her.” Austin pleaded.  
George laughed, “She’d be very proud, she wasn’t exactly perfect you know.” he said.  
“Could you tell me a story then? A story about my mother?” Austin asked.  
George nodded, “As long as you go get Emma, she deserves to hear this too.”he said.  
“Do I have to?” Austin groaned.  
“Yes, now go get your sister, she’s probably with James.” George said.  
Austin groaned again, getting up to get his sister.  
Fred stood by the stairs, watching his brother and godson with a note in his hand.  
“Hey Georgie, Austin gave this to me when he got home, he said it was put at the end of his bed and addressed to ‘One of those Pranksters’ .” Fred said walking over to George, “I’ve read through it multiple times, bits and pieces involve me, but I think it’s yours.” he handed George the note.  
George took it and pocketed it, looking past his brother to see his godson and niece coming back. Fred smiled and walked away.  
Austin and Emma sat in front of their uncle.  
“So, Your mother, father and I were in our second year. After many failed attempts at trying to recruit her, we decided to start pranking her instead. One day in potions, we dosed her robes with itching powder, so she was jumping around at first, Snape seemed to ignore her at first, but as the lesson went on it started to get to him. By the end of the lesson, she’d lost two hundred points for Slytherin. She was so angry with us that she avoided any classes with us for two weeks, somehow still finishing all of her classwork and homework. The only time we’d see her was at meal times.  
Then, one day we woke up and found out that many kids had fallen ill, including Lee. We went to get breakfast and saw a mass of people with pastel coloured hair. There was every colour you could think of, blue, green, pink, purple, yellow. The only person in the whole hall, this includes teachers, with their normal hair was Hayley. Her flaming red hair, sticking out in the sea of pastel colours.  
When she was questioned she answered with, “Well, I don't really go for desserts like everyone else. I prefer ice cream.”   
It turned up she put a drop of kameleon colours and a small piece of puking pastilles in each dessert, except the ice cream. Those who only ate sweets and pastries fell incredibly ill, those people who had eaten ice cream as well, only came out with pastel hair and queasiness.   
Fred and I confronted her and asked her and all she said was, “What makes you think I,  an antisocial, O grade second year, would prank the whole school. Just because I don't like a lot of sweets. I don't need enemies,  only acquaintances.” and she walked away, letting out a few giggles.  
Fred and I looked at each other exclaiming ‘Yellow and Green’ at the same time, referring to each others hair.   
We watched her walk down the hall. We were the prank kings, but a second year O grade had out pranked us. We had pranked almost everyone in the school, but never all at the same time.   
From then on we tried double as hard to recruit her. It wasn't until your uncle Harry started, then she stuck with us through thick and thin.” George said.  
“And the only reason we all didn't prank Harry was -”  
“because he could tell -”  
“us apart.”   
Fred, Hayley and Ginny said, standing behind the two children.   
They jumped and looked behind them.  
“But mum,” Austin said, “You don't look like dad or uncle George or aunt Ginny.”  
Hayley laughed, “Have you not seen pictures of me as a girl?” She asked, walking over to the bookshelf and pulling a small book out.  
She handed it to Emma who smiled and opened it. Inside was photos of all the Weasley’s. Hayley took it and flipped it to a page with Fred and George on either side of Ginny and herself.  
“Wow, your hair was beautiful mum!” Emma exclaimed.  
“You and aunt Ginny really did look alike.” Austin said.   
“Yes, I was often referred to as Ginny by most of my teachers. Even though she was three years below me, we were almost evenly matched at most of our classes. Actually, I think we got the same amount of O.W.Ls right Gin?” Hayley said, turning to Ginny.  
Ginny nodded, “Yes, actually, I think you beat me at Potions but I beat you at DADA.” she said.  
Hayley nodded, “Fred and George also beat me in that.” she said.  
Emma looked sad for a moment, “You're not disappointed in us are you?” she asked.  
Hayley crouched down, “Why would we be disappointed in you both?” she asked.  
“Well neither of us made it into Slytherin or Gryffindor.” Austin said.  
“Listen, a wise lady once told me. You're house defines how you act, not who you are as a person.” Fred said with a smile.  
Hayley smiled, nodding, “So what if you're a Hufflepuff. My best friend was a Hufflepuff. Or a Ravenclaw, my little sister was a Ravenclaw. I was a Slytherin Em. Your father was a Gryffindor.  I bet you'll be a hat stall.” she said with a laugh.  
“What's a hat stall?” Austin asked.  
Fred shook his head, “Someone who takes forever to get sorted by the hat. Emma, don't worry. You'll do fine, remember, you don't go till next year, who knows Austin she could be a courageous Gryffindor.” he said.  
“or an ambitious Slytherin.” Hayley said.  
“or a quirky Ravenclaw.” Alessia called over her shoulder with a smirk.  
“or a patient Hufflepuff.” called Teddy, who was sitting with Victoire in the doorway.  
“See, there's nothing wrong with which house you're sorted into, what matters is how you choose to act upon that choice.” Hayley said.  
“The hat almost put me in Ravenclaw.” Hayley said.  
“I was almost put in Hufflepuff!” Ginny said.  
“The hat almost split us apart.” Fred said.  
“Yeah. It wanted me in Ravenclaw.” George said.  
“and me in Slytherin.” Fred said making a face, earning a whack from Hayley in the back of the head and giggles from the children.  
“Come on, it's time to get to bed or they'll be no Quidditch tomorrow.” Hayley said.  
Austin didn't look to interested but Emma quickly got up and ran towards the stairs.

“No matter what Austin. We're proud of you.” Fred said, getting up and chasing after Emma.

 


	14. The Letter

_Dear, well you know who you are._  
_I know you stopped believing when Ginevra was born but I knew that one day we'd meet._  
_Although, I will never be able to feel again, I am happy that I gave my life to your twin._  
_You can't loose your partner in crime afterall._  
_I also know that you love me, as I do you. But I cannot find a way back into the normal world as a human again._  
_But you will see me through this girl, she looks exactly like I did when we were children._  
_I believe her name is..._  
**Petunia Dursley.**

 _Yours forever,_  
_Miss SashaJay Loveday._  
_Ghost of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_


End file.
